Life isn't fair
by Halo-Net
Summary: Life isn't fair. I know that very well. My life all round gets me down most. This is how I express myself. Yeah sad I know. My characters are biased around this. Not gonna lie its very mushy. Lol. Happy days. Well that is it. Includes fan made characters and Butch x Buttercup/ Brick x Blossom /Bubbles x Boomer/ Bunny x Bullet. Enjoy if you read.
1. How it begins

_**Hi guys it's me Halo Net and this is my new fan fiction it'll be way more better then my crappy last one as you know I swear all the fucking time so this FanFic is inappropriate to younger readers if you decided to skip this bit well fuck you if you stayed thanks. To let you know I am a bad speller so don't judge k and i don't own the Power Puff girls or any other characters. Now that's all cleared up, hope you enjoy! - Halo Net.**_

Introducing the new Power Puff girls

Well this story is not your typical lovey-dovey barf story. Because fuck all that shit this is a daring tale of character development and dramatic love.

"What are you babbling on about now?" asked blossom

As I was saying all is different in this dimension the PowerPuff girls have no powers and are friends. Buttercup is an orphan who is quite shy and not talkative she gets really nervous as you can tell later in the story. Blossom is her same geeky self she is pretty and a bit slyer in this one. Bubbles is a bouncy girl and always happy and tries to turn the bad into good. They will meet new friends along the way and if all goes swell it'll be great!

 **Chapter One – Fresh new start**

It was Buttercups big day she shuffled through the corridors avoiding eye contact. Well only if she could see their eyes, she is only 5, 1 and most of the people in the airport were like 5, 9 or 6, 4 or whatever. She had been accepted at her dream school it was a stroke of luck for an orphan like her. The people who got in were told to meet at the gate 12 right by the wall the last gate they were all from her school but she never talked to anyone it was not her strong point. When she arrived a taller girl than her (but who isn't?) with long ginger hair approached her.

"Hi there are you new to are school I've never seen you before?" The girl asked

"N-no I-I-m j-j-j-just a-a b-b-bit s-s-short t-t-t-that's a-a-all." Buttercup stuttered

"Aw she's so cute!" exclaimed a boy with short grey hair and light grey eyes he awed at her. There was a girl walking with him she had long black hair and piercing red eyes. The girl hit him on the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed

"That's what you get Blake for being a dumb ass!" the girl replied approaching Buttercup.

"Hi Bandit!" The red head chirped.

"Hi there, so who's the tiny little pip squeak?" she asked "Not gonna lie she's really cute (btw bandit is not lesbian and not being sarcastic k)"

"I know right Banny she's adorable!" Blake said still rubbing his head

"Blossy!" a girl screamed in happiness she had blonde hair in pigtails she was followed by a blonde haired boy, a brown haired girl and boy and another red head.

"Buttercup is that you as well!" the girl screamed in happiness once more

*Oh crap no butters no swearing you're a good girl!* she said internally

"H-Hi B-b-b-bubbles" she said shyly

"She has a stutter as well cute!" the silver haired boy cried

"Shut it Blake for the last time" Bandit screamed

"Buttercup is that really you?" Blossom asked

"Yes" Buttercup sighed

"She didn't stutter this time" the Blake said in shock

"You really came back after..." said Bubbles ending her sentence to ensure Buttercup wasn't hurt.

"You can say it now Bubbles I've gotten over..." However she was cut off by a voice.

"Well, well, well who have we got here..."

"Mitch!" Buttercup exclaimed angrily

"Yeah mommy and daddy dead boo hoo winy bitch" Mitch grunted

"It's best if you go Mitch!" a stern voice said then a hand placed its self on buttercups shoulder pulling Buttercup away from Mitch.

Butch wasn't gonna let a dumb ass mess with the cutie in front of him so he had to help. He had been there from the start but the girl never noticed him. Blake was scowling at him and Bandit was rolling her eyes and Blossom was angrily staring at him. All but the guys who just arrived and Bubbles and Buttercup hated him. Not a bit but A LOT. Once he had got rid of Mitch he pulled Buttercup around the corner away from the group.

I was pulled away from the group by this random person. What was this person doing I think it's a boy I'm not sure. When we were around the nearby corner he turned me around to face him.

When I turned her to see me her face was even more beautiful then from far away. She looked me right in the eyes and I stared back at her she had the most beautiful shade of green eyes and that light blush spread across her face made her even more beautiful.

"E-e-e-e-e-err t-t-t-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-you" she had the cutest stutter ever wow.

"No problem" I said with a bad boy feel for it well that's what I went for. She giggled really cutely after I said that.

"What's so funny?" I asked stepping closer

"Epp" she said as I got so close I was breathing on her pale white skin. I placed one of my arms around her and I hugged her round her waist.

"Whoa wait Buttercup lets go on the plane now" red head screamed at Buttercup and me. I grabbed her hand she looked up at me with that cute red face. I smiled at her and then Bubbles grabbed her and they ran to sit next door on the plane. First class was epic and best of all I'm right behind her.

Not gonna lie that dude was kinda cute .. Buttercup stop that I mentally slapped myself. I watch about two movies on the way there. Yup I cried in the last ten minutes of the last one and my door was open so Butch jolted around the corner to see if I was ok of course I said yes that over protective boy.

We then arrived at there it was the most amazing school ever. Omg its perfect I thought. I ran to the door and it opened automatically I looked up and held my pig tails and went into fan girl mode. Buttercup then ran up to me and began to fan girl as well we faced each other and jumped in excitement and Blossom and Bunny ran up and joined in. From here I saw Bandit face palmed and the boys got all red and fusty. Buttercup saw Butch all red and went up to him. With this he got even redder.

"Are you sick Butch your all red?" Buttercup asked placing her hand on his forehead.

"No–no" Butch said getting redder by the minuet. Everyone giggled and awed and Butch cursed at them when Buttercup had ran inside to get a drink. She asked us if we wanted anything I said yes so we went off to get something.

We wandered inside and Bubbles spotted the vending machine and ran over too it. I quickly followed her. When we got there we were greeted by a tall girl with rich Black hair dip died ends (blue) and a girl with her hair in a scraggy pony tail it was a dark brown. They scowled at us and shoved Bubbles to the ground. And went for me, that's it I thought.

A moment ago I had been pushed to the floor I speed dialled Boomers number in my phone and rang it I shuffled away from them. He picked up I told him to come and then I heard a scream.

I ran into see Buttercup lash out in anger. Her lime green eyes turned darker than my forest green ones. A girl with a pony tail went to punch her but she caught her hand a rolled her eyes at her. She then slapped her back and forth around the face. The other girl snarled and ran at her and punched her in the stomach she went flying at the wall. She laughed then picked up her friend they ran to Buttercup but then. A green light filled the room and a girl appeared in front of Buttercup and blew and the girls disappeared into fin air. She slapped Buttercup then.

"Buttercup I'm not meant to do this for you stupid girl!" the goodness like creature said displeased

"Sorry Bliss" Buttercup mumbled sadly

"Good bye Buttercup" the girl said then disappeared like the girls however they then reappeared like a new person and ran off.

"Buttercup!" I shouted looking her in the eyes. I saw tears forming in her eyes then she pushed me away and ran off in tears.

I just can't help if I have a guardian not my fault. But when he screamed in my face I couldn't help it. I dashed into the cupboard that was open and locked the door and turned the lights on in the corner stood a bucket I turned it over and sat there and cried.

"Butch!" I screamed in his face I grabbed Bubbles, Bandit and Bunny's arms and we ran after Buttercup. We dashed and dashed and then heard a door lock. I heard a girl's soft cry.

"What shall we do now softies in the cupboard?" Bandit asked

"Use the one who did this" I replied

"Who?" Bubbles asked

"You really dumb aren't you!" sighed Bunny

"Shut it you lot clearly its Butch" Bandit said

"That's it lets get Butch!" Bubbles said running to the boys.

"Did you get her out?" asked Boomer

"Yeah did you guys?" asked Brick looking behind us.

"Guessing no such luck" said Bullet

"Aw" said Blake. Bandit looked a bit jealous we thought. I feel sorry that she thinks he likes her he just thinks she's a tiny little baby. Maybe even theirs .Ha. Butch looked a bit upset that she was angry at him.

"Any way Butch we need you to get her out!" I said

"Ok..." He said still sad. He then walked to the door it opened. Then he walked inside and Buttercup ran out and hugged him and he began to cry with her. Then he held her head in his hands and pulled his arms around her hips and lifted her up to kiss him. They looked like they enjoyed it. I looked at the guys they had their phones out taking pictures lol. Then they stopped and they ran up to us. Bandit held her phone up high as Buttercup tried to get it but she's as tiny as a mouse compared to Bandits size. She eventually gave up then the bell rang it was end of school. Then a lady came up to us.

"I am Bonny but you will call me Mrs Right" she said sternly

"Okay Mrs" Buttercup said

"Really Buttercup, so smart." Brick said ruffling her hair.

"Brick watch yourself!" said Butch said angrily

"Okay students here you are your new house!" the teacher said leaving us all with our stuff in the front room.

"Wow..." I said looking around. There was a huge coach with a rainbow of cushions on it. There was a huge 3d TV on the wall wow. There was a coffee table with an array of flowers in a jar. A rug was laid out across the floor with the coffee table in the middle of it. We then all sat down on the coach I automatically went for green Butch was as well so I raced him he ended up getting there first. The coach was now full with everyone laid out on it lucky for bubbles and Bunny there were arm chairs.

"Aw" I said as I sat on the floor it was hard and cold because I wasn't on the rug. I then felt two hands pick me up.

"Hey I'm not a toy!" I screamed. Then the person sat down on their knees now I know who it is green pillows. I immediately glow red and get up.

"I'm gonna go pick a room anyone wanna share." I say as my face loses its redness.

"I will baby!" Butch shouts then immediately regrets it as the guys burst into laughter and the girls' chuckle and Bubbles ships. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek and walk upstairs and he follows. I see a medium sized room with a double bed and Butch walks in and smirks his evilly smile. I see a desk with a pen pot on it and next to it was a radio cool. Then I look around on the bed is a Green sheet and above it hangs a perfect picture of a buttercup there my favourite.

"Buttercups are my favourite flower that's why I must be drawn to you" Butch says getting too close for my liking.

"B-b-b-butch s-s-s-stop I-I d-d-d-don't l-l-like I-I-it" i say scared

"Aw I just wanted the feel of your soft lips again." He said depressed while stepping away from me.

"oh" I said feeling kinda bad I do like Butch but I just got scared I didn't know what to d feel so sad so dark so unhappy that I ruined everything. I felt tears stinging up in my eyes as he left the room in disappoint meant. Guess I'm sleeping in my own room then...


	2. All da dramer kinda dun dun dun

_**Hi there back again for more? Or just joining? Anyway I'm Halo-Net and this is one of my amazing fan fics. I do use strong language so please if you don't like swearing please go read some age appropriate fan fics. Sorry if it's inconvenient. Any way if you have stayed great. The last one was so fucking mushy I nearly barfed reading it back. Yuck. Any who will get started now it's gonna be fucking fabulous. I do not own the power puff girls btw. K. Let's start already.**_

 **Chapter 2 = All of da drama! Dun Dun Dun!**

It was quite cold on my own in bed. I kinda wish Butch was here. Dang it I feel so guilty. Why am I such a screw up I don't deserve friends and my family died because of me. I curl up and just wanna cry. I need to prove I can be strong. To my friends and to myself. I can do it. I then glanced at the clock it read 6:30 I couldn't hear anyone at all so I went out my bed. I wondered to the door and turned the key in the hole. It creaked open and I stepped out onto the 2nd floor landing. I tip toed down stairs and flicked on the lights. No one was there. I went up to the fridge I opened it to see two tone of food. I pulled out Beans, Eggs, Sausage, Bread, Hash Browns, Mushrooms, Tomatoes, More Hash Browns, Chips and more hash browns. I prepared the food. I then hear someone coming down stairs then more and more everyone must have smelt the food. Lol! I carried on cooking as I heard them coming to the bottom floor. They were already sat at the table there was Bandit, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and Bullet. Someone's not here I thought.

"Where's Butch?" I asked while they all dug into their food.

"In bed still, Why? Brick asked

"I was just wondering, which room is he in?" I asked

"3rd Floor room 3" replied Blossom. I grabbed my food and his and walked up. It's along way for my little legs. I finally reached his room I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Butch

"It's me" I replied quietly

"Okay come in..." he said angrily and depressingly at the same time. I pushed the door open and saw him sat on his single bed facing to the wall.

"Err Butch..." I said

"Yeah" he mumbled still refusing to face me. I placed his plate on his dresser. And stared at him I felt cold and more depressed than ever. I blinked closing my eyes tightly to get rid of the tears.

"I made you all breakfast I'll just leave yours here okay..." I said depressed

"Buttercup..." he said turning around

"I'll go now Butch..." I said really depressed this time. I walked towards the door and heard running and then Butch grabbed my hips and turned me to face him. He then kissed me with passion and love. I felt stinging in my eyes I just had to cry now. He then noticed I started to cry and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. Then he shushed me. No good Butch I'm crying now. I then jumped up and threw my arms around his neck and he supported me up there.

"Never again Butch, Never do this to me ever again please" I cried letting tears stream down my cheeks.

"Never again I promise." He replied

Now I know making food fixes everything.

I then walked to my dresser where Buttercup had put my food. It smelt amazing. She was already sat on my bed eating when I came back to her. She was in a cute onsiee it was a Pikachu and it was really cute on her. When I sat next to her she was all ready done wow. She was hungry. She looked fucking adorable in that outfit. I so wanna fuck her right now. But I won't not here now she was in tears a minute ago and her eyes looked redder than Bandits iris's she's too upset to do that. Then out of the blue I felt her head rest on my shoulder. I then rapped my arm around her and snuggled her tightly. She was so happy I so glad.

I just finished tiny's breakfast she made me and went to the group. I know I'm Bandit the tough one. I just felt so jealous right now and now that Butch and Buttercup are tougher Blake must not like her. Yeah anyway I just feel so upset. I know I'll enter all of us in the schools musical battle; yeah we all came for the songs. It will be brilliant. I ran to my room that me and Blossom shared halve Grey halve Pink just like our old apartment back in Townsville. Sigh. Let's do this shit! I grabbed my computer and signed us up the Power Puffs and the Rowdy Ruffs.

"That was a great idea Bandit!" Cheered Bubbles

"Yeah!" screamed Bunny in happiness

"Nice going Banny!" said Blossom happily

"Yes!" said Boomer and Bullet in harmony

"I am cool with it!" said Blake

"And I finally getter hear Buttercup sing for the first time!" cheered Butch

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah I d-d-d-d-don't d-d-d-d-do p-p-p-p-p-p-people e-e-e-e-e-e-e-events v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-very w-w-well" I stuttered. Feeling dizzy.

"Aw someone's stuttering again" mocked Brick

"Shut up Brick!" Buttercup screamed

"Why should I!" mocked Brick

"I d-d-d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-like this b-b-b-b-brick w-w-w-w-where's t-t-t-the h-h-happy k-k-kind o-o-o-o-one g-g-g-gone..." I stuttered scared. Then Butch grabbed my hand and shook his head and took me to my room. When we got in he locked the door and locked the window. He then looked me in the eyes. What is wrong I thought? I went over the past events in my mind. No I don't know.

"Buttercup..." I then shook.

I woke up in Butch's arms with a wet cloth on my head.

"Buttercup your okay" he said with happiness he hugged me. I death glared at Brick he looked at me confused. Butch saw this and looked at me as to say what's he done now. I wasn't gonna confirm it but I knew he was up to no good or it was them girls who were using magic on me. I'll soon find out. Weather the person responsible wants me to or not...


	3. More of the dramer dun dun dun dun (lol)

_**Hi dudes and dudets Lol. Any who I'm back. Happy days. Still bit depressed not as much thou. Any way this is unsuitable for peps under da age of 12 k. Smiley face. Any way this one's gonna be longer than chap 2 I know. And I have a brill name get ready. All of more of da drama dun dun dun dun. I added an extra dun this time. Cool. But really that's what I fucking called it look at da chapter name. Ya looked didn't ya? Ha! Any way let's quit the bull shit and get fucking going. Halo-Net out peace!**_

 **All of more of da drama dun dun dun dun**

I was still shaken after that sighting. My head was killing me. All I could think about how loopy everyone will thing I am. Stupid visions. And then singing. It makes me uneasy thinking about it. Anyway the guys asked for us to all meet in the living room for singing practice. I am really crap compared to them guys. Well I think. I swing my legs back and forth and lay back in on my chair. I sigh then get up. Better go down stairs then. Let's get this over with. I make my way down stairs to see everyone waiting for me.

"You're late!" Blossom screeches

"It's by two minuets take a chill pill!" My mouth let out but my brain didn't tell it two. I cover my mouth and then look at the group.

"What happened to you Buttercup? You're uneasy I can tell?" Bubbles said reaching out to me

"Nothing" I say snarling

"What's wrong seriously?" asked Bunny

"What's it to you?" I still say knowing that I can't control myself.

"Buttercup, are you nervous" asked Bandit. I then glance to see brick laughing in the back ground. And a red glow coming from his eyes. Devil child. I then glance out the window to see the two girls chuckling and holding something. They then disappear. Bliss will come well I hope. I dash into the kitchen and feel my neck to see a bad look charm hanging around it. I pull it off. Bliss gave me that from bad doings. I forgot. Shit I have to apologise. Nothing about the pendant. Any way it makes you see bad visions. I must have been wearing it when I fainted. Oh no guilt is returning. I'll go say sorry now then. I walk in and look at my feet. I then stupidly drop my pendant.

"Whats that?" Brick asks picking it up

"Nothing" I say pulling it away but he just had to get it. His eyes light up to see it.

"It's a bad gem necklace it's beautiful how did you manage to get this?" He said with happiness.

"Bliss gave it to me when I was young..." I said

"It's beautiful!" he said

"It's what made me like that sorry guys. I was going to chuck it away but you can have it if you want Brick?"

"Oh my god yes!" Brick fan girled. Lol! I then walk to the coach and see it's full. I then make my way to the floor again. The rug was covered with feet. I sat on the stone floor once more. Sigh. I then hear them all get up and go aye well. I needed a chat to feel better. But life's hard isn't it. Even I have trouble. They all hate me. Not to mention I will not tell them they forgot. Today's my birthday. And I'm the one giving gifts. Sigh. Not even Butch. I look at the clock. It says 8:10 I was already tired. Time for bed then. I made my way up stairs. I knew it was mum's death anniversary tomorrow. I wish she was here to see me. I really need her right now. Sigh. Anyway this is where dad buried her. This town. Yay. I get in bed. I lay there and stare at the ceiling. My eyes start to close. I cry a single tear then fall asleep.

Last night we all left Buttercup down stairs. I feel bad but Blossom was really pissed off that Brick was chatting with Buttercup. I wasn't they are just interested in magic. Well we were all eating down stairs and Buttercup hadn't come down yet. We all were sat around and Blossom went up to Brick.

"So you like your present from your Buttercup!"

"Oh I'm sorry Brick"

"It's ok Blossy" Brick said than he kissed her. Aww. I then looked over to the door to see Buttercup leave. I then wait till they stopped.

"Guys was yesterday something important?" I ask

"I don't know But Buttercup is acting strange?" Bunny replied

"I know let's check her calendar!" Bandit said

"Which is her room tough?" Bullet asked

"I think its number 4 but what floor?" Bubbles replied

"Floor 2 I think!" said Boomer

"Let's go then" said Blake setting off up stairs. We all reached her room and entered into it. It was mainly green and had the blinds shut. The bed was unmade and there was her wardrobe left wide open. I then made my way towards the desk. Hung above it was a calendar. On the date (the 25th of October) it was marked with my birthday. And the next date read mums death. We all looked at each other. We had forgotten her birthday!

I walked towards mums grave it had dead flowers on it. I pulled them out and replaced them with ones I picked on the way. I sat on the stone path of the grave yard and put my head in my hands. I miss her I miss her too much.

We all split up to search for her around town. First I picked her up some chocolates and a teddy and card. I had written it on the way. I was told to search for Buttercup while the others prepared for a party. How could I forget my own girlfriend's birthday? I'm so angry with myself. I decided to check the furriest place away from the school houses. The graveyard.

I sat there I thought I would sing mum that special little song. She was a yandere after all. That's how she got my farther.

I walked towards the entrance then saw a girl kneeled by a grave. She was singing.

 **You got your keys, but where you going?**

 **The third degree just isn't working.**

 **'Cause you walked out with asking me where to go,**

 **And if I follow you home, will you be alone?**

 **I checked your phone cause it was beeping**

 **Are you alone? Or are you creepin**

 **Cause you walked out with asking me where to go**

 **But if I follow you home I hope you're alone?**

 **I'm three steps from the edge**

 **Whoa-oh**

 **Don't push me over it**

 **Don't you know don't you know**

 **Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her**

 **Watch out you don't push her any further any further**

 **You're not the only one walking around with a loaded gun**

 **This little girl is capable of murder cause you hurt her**

 **My hands are clean not yet a killer**

 **Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?**

 **Cause I broke down all my shoulda know betters**

 **And I followed you home throwing sticks and stones**

 **I'm two steps from the eadge**

 **Woah-oh**

 **Don't push me over it**

 **Don't you know don't you know**

 **Every girl is capable of murder**

 **Cause you hurt her**

 **Watch out you don't push me any further any further**

 **You're not the only one walking round with a loaded gun**

 **This little girl is capable of murder cause you hurt her**

 **Don't you know you shouldn't treat a girl like that?**

 **Got a good alibi and the bags all packed**

 **Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that**

 **Cause the next ones gonna have a hammer pulled back**

 **Every girl is capable of murder**

 **So watch out you don't push her any further**

 **But you fucking hurt her**

 **Every girl is capable of murder**

 **Watch out you don't push me any further**

 **You're not the only one walking round with a loaded gun**

 **This little girl is capable of murder.**

 **This little girl is capable of murder. Cause you hurt her.**

She then got up and grabbed her bag. And coat. I looked at her face it was Buttercup.

"Buttercup..." I said she turned around

"Butch!" she screamed

"Yeah!" I screamed back mocking her

"Did you hear all of that" she asked

"Yep and you sounded amazing" I replied...


End file.
